Warriors: The Rogue of the Clans
A collab by Mex and Racer (Yes, I can start a fanfic without using "Hey Folks, FireClan here.") Blurb Raven is a rogue, but he longs to be with others and was always lonely. Meanwhile, in StreamClan, Coldpelt, a warriors who looks just like Raven, finds his clan lifestyle crowded and wants to leave. One day, the two meet and agree to switch places. They soon realize they're much better suited for their old lives, but after living in different places, they don't exactly look the same anymore. Can they right their wrongs without being caught? Allegiances StreamClan Leader: Batstar- Large Black Tom with Patchy Fur and Green Eyes Deputy: Eelwhisker- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Medicine Cat: '''Haytail- Golden She-Cat with Amber Eyes and Darker Flecks '''Warriors: Redsnout- Dark Ginger Tom with a Darker Snout and Green Eyes Stoatfang- Long-Furred Brown and Cream Tom with Amber Eyes Halfpelt- Half Black, Half Tan She-Cat with A Blue Eye and a Green Eye Rubblefur-gray tom with distinct markings Termiteclaw- Light Brown Tom with Amber Eyes Sandstripe- Pale Brown Tabby She-Cat with Green Eyes Petalwisp- Gray and White She-Cat Coldpelt- Black Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Softsnow- Small White She-Cat with Blue Eyes Quailspring- Dark Brown Tabby She-Cat with Amber Eyes Apprentices: Snailpaw- Large Tan Tom with Brown Eyes (Mentor: Sandstripe) Tornpaw- Black Tom with White Stripes like Scratch Marks and Blue Eyes (Mentor: Stoatfang) Nightpaw- Black and White Tom with Amber Eyes (Mentor: Eelwhisker) Queens: Mudface- Black She-Cat with Green Eyes and a Brown Spot around the Face Kits: Mottlekit- Mottled Black and Brown Tom with Brown Eyes Rapidkit- Small Black Tom with Amber Eyes StoneClan Leader: Bristlestar- Muscular Gray and White Tom with Spiky Fur and Yellow Eyes Deputy: Snake-eyes- Large White Tom with Black Spots and Yellow Eyes Medicine Cat: Grassheart- Light Brown Tom with Green Eyes Warriors: '''Pinespots- Dark Brown Tabby Tom with Green Eyes Foxfrost- Long-Furred Ginger and White She-Cat with Amber Eyes Boughstripe-brown tom with tabby stripes Jumplight-black she-cat with a long scar on her side Larksong- Light Brown and White Tabby She-Cat with Blue Eyes Aspenflight- Gray Tom with Amber Eyes Wolfscar- Shaggy Black Tom with Brown Eyes and Long Scars on his Flank Fuzzycloud- Thick-Furred Fluffy White She-Cat with Green Eyes Ripplejaw- Dark Gray and White Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes and Large Canines Scorchspot- Black Tom with a Large Ginger Spot and Green Eyes Rainwatcher- Black She-Cat with Blue Eyes '''Apprentices: '''Buzzardpaw- Muscular Ginger Tom with Green Eyes (Mentor: Wolfscar) Condorpaw- Mottled Black and Gray Tom with Amber Eyes (Mentor: Bristlestar) '''SunClan Leader: Solarstar- Bright Ginger She-Cat with Golden Eyes Deputy: '''Brightpelt- Fluffy White Tom with Blue Eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Oceanbreeze- Tan Tabby She-Cat with Blue Eyes '''Warriors: Goldenclaw- Golden Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes Weedstorm- Ginger and White Tom with Green Eyes Stormwaters- Gray She-Cat with Blue Eyes Vinetail- White She-Cat with Green Eyes and a Black Tail Willowdapple-tortieshell she-cat Webheart- Dark Gray Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes Rustedpelt- Dark Ginger Tom with Amber Eyes Grizzlyface- Dark Gray (Almost Black) Tom with Amber Eyes and Three Long Scars across the Eye Spiderclaw- Black and Brown Tom with Amber Eyes Lightningfur- Golden Tabby She-Cat with Amber Eyes Apprentices: Sheeppaw- Fluffy White Tom with Blue Eyes (Mentor: Weedstorm) Quickpaw-gray she-cat with a white paw (Mentor: Spiderclaw) Cats Outside of Clans Raven- Small Black Tabby Tom with Amber Eyes, A Rogue Thorn- Golden-Brown She-Cat with Blue Eyes, A Loner Frost- Large White Tom with Blue Eyes, A Loner Viktor- Huge Black and White Scarred Tom with Green Eyes, A Rogue Buster-lithe black tom, A Kittypet Luna-white she-cat with pretty blue eyes, A Kittypet Burnet-tortoiseshell she-cat, A Kittypet Fawn-light brown she-cat, A Loner Prologue - Mex Batstar sat by his den in the corner of his camp. The moonlight seemed to stretch throughout the entire sky and light up the camp. It was a sleepless night for him, something in his thoughts just kept him awake. He watched sleepily as a night patrol returned through the camp's entrance. I can't stand this. ''He thought. ''I need to see Haytail about this. Batstar made his way over to the thick bush where the golden medicine cat made her den. She was in the middle of checking out the warrior Coldpelt's paw. "Oh, hey Batstar. What's up?" The she-cat said. "I can't sleep. I was wondering if you could give me something for it." Batstar brought his gaze over to Coldpelt. "Hey, Coldpelt. Hurt you paw did you?" The black tom looked away and gave no response. He brought his attention back to Haytail. "Are you almost done?" "Don't rush me, Coldpelt. Your paw wont heal properly otherwise.... There. You can head back to your den now. Tell me if anything happens." Coldpelt again didn't respond as he silently padded away. What's his problem? Batstar thought. He's hardly talked to anyone since I made him a warrior. He used to be so talkative... ''Batstar brought his attention to Haytail. "So can you help me out?" "Yeah." The she-cat started shaking. "Just... Just give me a minute." The shaking grew violent. "Are you okay?!" Haytail just continued shaking until she finally stopped with a gasp. She stared wide-eyed at Batstar. "I've just had a vision. I was in a clearing, trees all around me, the air was freezing cold, and a large black raven flew out of the trees and right towards me. I just kept hearing these voices calling 'The cold is leaving, the ravens are coming." "That's... odd to say the least. It doesn't seem to make sense. The cold is leaving? It's not even close to leafbare!" However much Batstar was confused, he was incredibly puzzled. What are the ravens, and why were they coming? Chapter One (Raven) - Mex Raven sat up from his nest and outstretched his forelegs. He had a hard time sleeping last night for some reason. He shook some dirt off of his pelt and began to start his day. As he walked through the alleys of the Twolegplace he saw several cats look at him with odd expressions. Raven didn't really have any friends in the Twolegplace, so he always looked like an outsider. ''Time for another boring day. Raven thought. His schedule of hunt, sleep, hunt, sleep was becoming more monotonous each day. Sometimes he would just play with the dead mouse he would catch, just for something to do. He was very lonely. "Hey, Raven!" A few voices called from behind him. Raven heard the pattering of pawsteps grow louder. He picked up his pace. His followers eventually caught up to him. "Hey, man. Where've you been?" One of them meowed. "Oh, Hey Thorn. Hey Frost. I didn't know it was you." Raven lied. He knew they were following him. "We haven't seen you around the alleys in a while." meowed Frost. "We worried about you. Viktor is too." I'm sure he is. ''Raven thought. Viktor had always been the reason he couldn't make friends. The large black tom intimitated Raven to the point where he didn't want to be friends with anyone in his gang. Thorn and Frost were in his gang. "I need to get going." "Aw, come on! Viktor's on his way, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." said Frost. Raven heard a gruff voice call from down the alley. "Thorn! Frost! You'd better get your tails over here before I get to you first!" Raven took this as a warning. He raced to a nearby bush and hid inside. Thankfully, Thorn and Frost hadn't seen where h ran off to. The huge black tom known as Viktor stomped over to Frost's side and smacked him across the face. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING OFF ON ME?" Frost cowered beneath Viktor. "S-Sorry sir. Thorn and I saw Raven and wanted to say hi." "Raven, huh? Well that's fine. But if you see the little runt tell him he owes me my prey payment." Raven had almost forgot. Everyday he caught prey for Viktor and left it out for him to find. He shuddered at the though of what would happen to him no that he didn't make his payment. ''I've gotta get out of here, ''thought Raven, ''Viktor's gonna hunt me down and find me. But where to go? Raven thought. And thought. And thought. He eventually came up with the best solution, but it wasn't a good one. He needed to get to the forest. Chapter Two (Coldpelt) - Mex Coldpelt sat up from his nest in the Warriors Den. His paw was feeling much better than it had the night before, and he was ready for his duties. He stepped out of the den and breathed in the air. He was still very tired, and he wished he could go back to sleep. He'd been overloaded with work the past few day, but today seemed different. Most of StreamClan's warriors were out hunting or on patrol. He stepped toward the fresh-kill for some breakfast when Stoatfang stopped him. "Hey, Coldpelt. I need you to come out on patrol with me and Tornpaw." "Okay, I'll--" He was interrupted by Eelwhisker. "Coldpet, I need you to go out hunting." "Uh... Well I--" "Coldpelt, I need help gathering herbs. All the apprentices are out and I'm running low." called Haytail. "A lot of the ones in the forest are gonna dry out soon. Can you help me out?" Coldpelt's fur bristled. Today would be the same as the last. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY?" Coldpelt raced over to the other side of camp and hid behind Batstar's den. "Coldpelt?" A calm voice sounded behind him. It was Batstar. "Hey, I saw your little freak-out. Are you okay?" "Yeah... I just need a little time to myself." "Look, you can tell me anything. If somethings bothering you it's my duty to help out. So what's up?" "It's just... I'm never not doing anything! I'm just being overloaded with jobs! Back there, three cats tried to give me jobs at the same time. THREE!" "Oh dear. I don't think I'll be able to help out on that one." "What? You said you would!" "Coldpelt, you need to understand that in order for us to survive, hard work must be done." "But I never see any of the other warriors doing so many things! Why not bother them?" Batstar's tone grew harsher. "We bother you all the time and give you so many jobs because we know you can handle them! You're a ca with many talents and they shouldn't be put to waste!" "But look at me! I CAN'T HANDLE THEM!" "Well I hate to say this, I really do, but suck it up!" Batstar stormed away into his den. Coldpelt raced through the clearing and out through the entrance of the camp. "Coldpelt? Where are you going?" called a nearby patrol. But Coldpelt didn't listen. Maybe I can get some peace and quiet in the forest, ''he thought. ''But I can really only hope now. Chapter Three (Raven) - Racer The next morning, Raven arose from his nest and slipped past Thorn and Frost. He took a path that didn't go by Viktor, knowing that the tom could hear everything, even while sleeping. This is my chance. ''He thought. ''I'll have friends now! He hoped he would, he didn't know where he was going. He hissed as he stepped on a pine needle. "What are you doing here?"came a voice behind him. Raven half-expected to turn around and see Viktor. However, it was a pretty brown she-cat. "What do you mean?"asked Raven. The she-cat didn't friendly. " Can't you tell a nest when you see one?"she hissed. "Sorry."he muttered. " 'Sorry' can't fix a trampled nest!"she snarled. "Okay, okay! I'll fix it. By the way, my name's Raven." "I'm Fawn."she growled. Category:FireClan's Stories